


No Glory

by julieestmignonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, No character bashing, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, temporary blindness as torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieestmignonne/pseuds/julieestmignonne
Summary: В Запретном Лесу Темный Лорд узнает, кем является Гарри Поттер, и это открытие приводит к страшным последствиям. Лорд Волдеморт победил... и реальность становится кошмаром.История о падшем герое, темных желаниях и одержимости Темного Лорда тем, что он давно потерял, но к чему теперь против воли испытывает непреодолимое влечение: своей душой.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Изъян в плане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502151) by [ObsidianPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianPen/pseuds/ObsidianPen). 



> Канон неизменен вплоть до сцены в Запретном Лесу. Единственное исключение – Фред остается жив.
> 
> Очень Тёмная История. Внимательно посмотрите предупреждения и теги: придется пережить немало тяжелых глав, прежде чем забрезжит хотя бы лучик надежды.

В происходящем не было ни гордости, ни величия.

Гарри стоял на дрожащих ногах, пальцы тоже подрагивали. В руках ничего не было. Он уронил камень в лесу, и теперь тот был затерян среди травы, веток и грязи. Палочка лежала в кармане, но с тем же успехом она могла бы быть и на другом конце света.

Гарри не потянется за ней. Он не станет защищать себя.

В происходящем не было ни гордости, ни величия.

– …Гарри Поттер…

За завесой дыма Лорд Волдеморт казался искаженной змееподобной тенью. Его голос был не громче шепота – леденящее душу шипение, перемежающееся легким потрескиванием пламени костра.

– …Мальчик-Который-Выжил…

Рядом с ними больше никого не было.

Пожиратели Смерти отступили, приглушенные крики Хагрида стихли. Осталось только угасающее пламя, размытая фигура волшебника и дрожащий мальчик, ставший теперь мужчиной, со вскинутым подбородком и высоко поднятой головой.

Темный Лорд едва заметно склонил голову набок. Задумчиво.

Гарри ждал смерти. Волдеморт поднял палочку, и мысли Гарри закружились с такой скоростью, что мир вокруг превратился в размытое, пропитанное адреналином пятно. Пальцы дернулись, но он не позволил своему телу предать себя. Он даже не пошевелится, чтобы защититься. Гарри ждал удара смертельного проклятия, которое положит конец всему; он будет твердо смотреть в лицо смерти широко раскрытыми глазами…

– _Легилименс._

_Не то заклятие._

Гарри Поттера затянуло в пучину своего сознания.

Невидимые когти Темного Лорда прорвались внутрь, разрывая память Гарри, утягивая его в поток воспоминаний, закручивая в вихре невыносимой боли.

…Гарри – младенец, он плачет в своей кроватке, а на полу на коленях стоит мужчина в черной мантии, и его рыдания по силе не уступают рыданиям Гарри; но он не обращает внимания на плач ребенка, прижимая к груди тело женщины… красивой и рыжеволосой… изящной и мертвой…

…Гарри – маленький мальчик, ему одиннадцать, и его шрам горит огнем, а тяжесть камня оттягивает карман…

….Шрам, его шрам мелькает постоянно – воспоминания о вспышках боли и изредка сопровождающих их чужих эмоциях. Волдеморт следовал по этому пути из оголенных нервов с маниакальной тщательностью, и Гарри был вынужден идти следом. Он пытался с этим бороться, пытался оттолкнуть Темного Лорда, но безуспешно.

_Нет_ , с ужасом подумал Гарри, пока Волдеморт подбирался все ближе и ближе к самому жуткому из воспоминаний.

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Мощь Темного Лорда была сокрушительной, разрушительной. Гарри почувствовал мимолетное ощущение чужой радости от его боли.

_Да._

…Гарри бился в конвульсиях на полу атриума в Министерстве Магии, сгорая заживо на раскаленном погребальном костре агонии, а Темный Лорд говорил его губами, умолял его голосом о смерти, которая все никак не приходила…

…Ему шестнадцать, и в его голове проносятся отдаленные вспышки эмоций, накатывают волны ярости, страха и счастья…

_Нет, нет, нет…_

…Ему семнадцать, на него обрушивается понимание, что наконец, _наконец_ Темный Лорд разгадал, где покоится Бузинная палочка…

Дары или крестражи, дары или крестражи…

_Нет, нет, нет…_

Гарри Джеймс Поттер скорчился под половицами, и лишь пара сантиметров ветхого дерева отделяла его от самого Лорда Волдеморта… Северус Снейп умолял, но его мольбы не были услышаны…

– _Мне жаль._

Но он совсем не сожалел.

Воспоминания Снейпа перетекли в стеклянный флакон, и Гермиона Грейнджер вложила его в руки Избранного…

_Нет…_

_Да._

Воспоминания Гарри растворились в воспоминаниях Северуса Снейпа, и эта кроличья нора прошлого разверзлась, становясь все глубже и глубже, резонируя своей двойственностью.

Северус и Лили. Северус и Лили. Северус и Лили. Неразделенная любовь, поведавшая историю предателя, проникшего в ближайший круг Лорда Волдеморта.

Северус Снейп… совершил невозможное – обманул Темного Лорда…

Гарри резко закрыл глаза, используя каждую частицу упрямства, что еще осталась в его изможденном ноющем теле. Он потянулся за палочкой, отчаянно путаясь в складках мантии трясущимися руками, словно у ребенка, замерзшего до смерти.

Лорд Волдеморт отреагировал так молниеносно, что это казалось просто за пределами человеческих способностей. Секунду назад он еще был размытым белым фантомом по другую сторону костра, и вот мгновение спустя он уже был _прямо здесь_ , стоял в сантиметре от дрожащей фигуры Гарри. Бледная рука вцепилась в его лицо подобно гадюке, острые ногти впились в кожу щек, заставив его поднять подбородок так, что, когда Гарри инстинктивно распахнул глаза, он встретился с раскаленным багровым взглядом, таким близким, пугающе близким.

– _Покажи мне._

Гарри ничего не мог сделать. Он даже не смог закричать, когда Темный Лорд снова разорвал его сопротивляющийся разум.

…Призрачное воспоминание Альбуса Дамблдора, провозглашавшего о его приговоре потрясенному и испуганному Северусу Снейпу… и все было кончено.

_Крестраж._

Гарри рывком вернулся в реальность. Волдеморт все так же держал его лицо в стальной хватке, не отводя пронзительного взгляда от Гарри. Но в этом взгляде не было враждебности. Не было жажды убийства, не было злости.

Этот взгляд был расчетливым. В нем читался какой-то мыслительный процесс, поиск чего-то, хотя зрачки оставались неподвижными.

Тишина была удушающей, во всех возможных смыслах. Гарри едва мог дышать, пока Темный Лорд удерживал его, обездвижив взглядом алых глаз, обхватив его челюсть белыми как снег пальцами.

– …убей меня.

Гарри наконец выдавил из себя слова хриплым голосом. Мольба. Отчаянная просьба, призыв Темного Лорда наконец сделать то, что он жаждал сделать так долго, что он пытался сделать с того самого момента, как Гарри Поттер стал объектом теперь уже бессмысленного пророчества.

Некоторое время Темный Лорд никак не реагировал. Он просто продолжал смотреть на Мальчика-Который-Выжил с тем же отстраненным выражением.

А затем он улыбнулся.

Это была маленькая кривая усмешка, сделавшая и без того нечеловеческое лицо Лорда Волдеморта совершенно демоническим. Он издал такой тихий смешок, что Гарри был уверен – он единственный услышал это. Порожденная смехом мягкая волна воздуха, коснувшаяся губ Гарри, была необъяснимо ледяной, и от этого у него по и так уже трясущемуся позвоночнику поползли мурашки. 

Дыхание Волдеморта пахло льдом и кровью.

Темный Лорд даже не пошевелился, когда наконец заговорил. Он не сводил с Гарри глаз, пригвоздив его к месту одним только взглядом. Последовавшие слова, сказанные достаточно громко, чтобы их услышали все Пожиратели, стали заявлением, которое разорвало мир Гарри Поттера в клочья.

– Планы изменились.


	2. Кровь, пот и камень

— Ты видишь это, Гарри Поттер?

Лорд Волдеморт зашёл за спину Гарри плавным, бесшумным, практически неуловимым движением, словно он был скорее призраком, чем человеком из плоти и крови.

Но при этом холодная рука Темного Лорда не отрывалась от лица Гарри. Хватка стала только жёстче, когда он вывернул подбородок Гарри, заставив того посмотреть на небо. Темный Лорд мягко шептал ему в ухо, и его дыхание было ледяным.

— Ты видишь звёзды, как они сияют в мою честь? Видишь мою метку на небесах, это великолепное созвездие, венчающее замок, словно божественная корона? Багрянец на небе, предвещающий новый рассвет, лучший рассвет… _мой рассвет_ … Видишь, Гарри?

Вторая рука Темного Лорда почти ласково лежала на плече мальчика, сильно контрастируя с острыми ногтями, практически впивающимися ему в лицо. И Гарри _видел_ это, видел Чёрную метку над Хогвартсом — россыпь мелких звёзд, сияющих и переливающихся неестественным изумрудным оттенком. Солнце только-только начало вставать, и на востоке брезжила кроваво-красная полоса, прогоняя чернильную синь ночи.

Но Гарри не мог говорить. Для этого горло слишком пересохло, а разум подернуло пеленой потрясения. Да и даже если бы Гарри мог сформировать слова, он бы все равно промолчал. Потому что ну что он вообще мог сказать?

Что он вообще мог сказать?

Подрагивающая рука все так же нависала над карманом мантии, словно Гарри все ещё мог бы попытаться выхватить палочку и сражаться. Но он не стал пытаться. Его окружали Пожиратели Смерти. Сам Темный Лорд обернулся вокруг него подобно змее. Надежды не было.

Волдеморт рассмеялся над его молчанием. — Запомни это, — прошептал он. От стылого дыхания волосы на затылке Гарри встали дыбом, а сердце замерло в груди.

— Попрощайся с небом, Гарри Поттер…

Искрящиеся звёзды потускнели.

Колени Гарри подогнулись, перед глазами все расплылось. Вокруг раздавался жестокий, садистский смех, но звук этот был странным, искаженным, словно абстрактный хор голосов, разносящийся по огромной и пустой комнате. Отголоски этого хора отдавались на периферии сознания, словно отвратительно-похабная песня, пока Гарри падал на землю.

Его поглотила тьма.

***

Вокруг было темно.

Гарри сидел на ледяном полу, спиной прислонившись к каменной стене. Болела каждая клеточка тела. Стоило ему попробовать поднять голову, и шея тут же протестующе взорвалась фейерверком боли, мышцы мучительно сокращались.

Его _запястья._

Глаза широко распахнулись, когда Гарри полностью пришёл в сознание. Запястья были скованы над головой тяжёлыми железными кандалами. В панике Гарри подергал руками, но металл только жгуче впился в кожу.

Гарри резко выдохнул. Вздох эхом разнесся по, как он уже понял, просторной камере.

Камере, которая казалась смутно знакомой.

Гарри прищурился, изучая пол, стены, высокую металлическую решётку… и на него снизошло понимание.

_Поместье Малфоев._

Он с трудом сдержал волну желчи, что уже начала подниматься от желудка к горлу. Во рту было ужасно сухо. Гарри провёл языком по потрескавшимся губам, и это было все равно что провести куском угля по наждачной бумаге. Когда он сглотнул, то почувствовал жжение.

Обезвоживание. Он был дико обезвожен.

Гарри оцепенело моргал, вглядываясь в сумрак камеры. Каким-то чудом очки все еще держались на переносице. Привыкнув к темноте, Гарри глянул вниз и обнаружил, что на нем была все та же грязная одежда. Та же одежда, в которой он сражался в битве за Хогвартс…

Покрытая сажей ткань прочувствовала на себе адский пожар в Выручай-комнате. Почерневшая грязная мантия видела хаос, войну и смерть.

Эти разошедшиеся стежки и повисшие на нитках пуговицы стали свидетелями провала Гарри Поттера.

Гарри снова забился в кандалах, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. Но он был слаб… всего его тело страшно ослабло. От одной резкой и жалкой попытки встать у него закружилась голова, а в ушах глухо зазвенело.

Что случилось в Хогвартсе?

Гарри постарался сосредоточиться, заставить затуманенный разум думать. Что произошло с его друзьями? С Орденом? Они все еще продолжали бороться? Или война была кончена?

Неужели… Неужели Лорд Волдеморт и правда победил?

_…Нет._

Гарри снова рванул руки на себя, закусив язык, чтобы не закричать от боли. Лязг оков нестройным эхом отдавался от стен камеры.

_Нет-нет-нет…_

Послышались шаги.

Гарри сразу же перестал вырываться, голова дернулась в сторону, где маячил тускловатый приближающийся свет. По венам побежал адреналин, тут же собравший подернутые дымкой мозги в кучу. Он тяжело задышал в гнетущем ожидании, с каждым вдохом по горлу будто разливался жидкий огонь…

Не _он._

Женщина.

Гарри со странной смесью облегчения и тревоги уставился на миниатюрную фигуру Нарциссы Малфой. Она держала палочку высоко над головой, и исходящий от кончика свет отчетливо высвечивал ее бледное лицо. В волшебном сиянии светлые волосы скорее отливали серебром, нежели золотом.

Она остановилась у железных решетчатых ворот, глядя на него сверху вниз с нечитаемым выражением. Гарри не проронил ни слова. Он не знал бы, что сказать, даже если бы мог говорить.

Повисла долгая пауза, в течение которой Нарцисса стояла неподвижно, просто глядя на него. И только тогда Гарри понял, что же за эмоция клубилась в глубине ее глаз.

_Жалость._

Нарцисса направила палочку на замок. Решетчатая дверь со щелчком открылась, и женщина, зайдя, подошла к Гарри и опустилась перед ним на колени. От этого неожиданного движения Гарри съежился и отпрянул так далеко, как только было возможно. Черты ее лица смягчились, выражение стало каким-то ласковым.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — прошептала она так тихо, что Гарри едва разобрал слова. Он уставился на нее с опаской.

А затем, к его полнейшему изумлению, женщина подалась вперед и смахнула его волосы со лба, убирая нависавшие на глаза спутанные потные пряди. Гарри был настолько поражен нежностью жеста, что мог только беззвучно смотреть на Нарциссу, раскрыв рот.

— Драко рассказал мне, что ты сделал, как ты спас его, — прошептала она. Гарри не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть на нее. Нарцисса взглядом скользнула по его лбу, пока убирала свалявшиеся волосы, по шраму в виде молнии… и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. От мерцающего света ее радужки были похожи на расплавленное серебро.

— Я в долгу перед тобой. Я… сделаю для тебя все, что смогу.

Ее голос сорвался, а выражение лица снова стало жалостливым. Гарри был до глубины души потрясен искренним беспокойством, исходящим от нее волнами, аурой сострадания, сиявшей в ее глазах.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. А затем снова послышались шаги, но уже значительно более тихие, без сопровождающего их света. Серые глаза Нарциссы потемнели.

— Он идет.

Нарцисса мгновенно поднялась на ноги, нависая над Гарри и теперь уже глядя на него с гораздо более знакомым выражением. Это было то самое выражение, которое он видел у нее на лице раньше: словно она учуяла неприятный запах. Словно она чувствовала отвращение.

Гарри едва успел осознать, что значат ее слова, как холодный голос острым ножом врезался в его разум, вызывая волну паники.

— Как он поживает?

Нарцисса подняла палочку, проливая свет на темнейшего волшебника всех времен.

Лорд Волдеморт высокой и неподвижной фигурой стоял в дверном проеме. В такой обстановке белая кожа выглядела даже бледнее и неестественнее обычного, а глаза — эти пугающие алые глаза — казались необычайно яркими. Вертикальные зрачки разрезали алое марево двумя осколками непроницаемой тьмы.

— Он вполне здоров, Милорд, — презрительно усмехнулась Нарцисса. Она посмотрела на Гарри так, словно он был чумой, отвратительным бременем ее существования.

Волдеморт ничего не ответил. Его взгляд остановился на жертве, и мышцы Гарри тут же напряглись под столь неприкрыто холодным взглядом.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся.

— Гарри Поттер… — тихо протянул он. Мгновение спустя он уже был ровно в той же позе, что и Нарцисса всего пару минут назад, наклонившись так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.

Гарри вздрогнул от внезапной близости, и по спине волной прокатился первобытный незамутненный страх. Железные кандалы звякнули о каменную стену.

Злобная ухмылка Темного Лорда стала шире.

— Оставь нас.

Нарцисса поклонилась, прежде чем уйти, унося с собой свет. Мир — весь мрачный мир Гарри без тени надежды — в темноте стал казаться еще более жутким.

— Гарри Поттер… — медленно повторил Волдеморт, словно у слов был вкус, и он смаковал их на кончике языка. Он слегка склонил голову набок, и Гарри был уверен, что, не будь его кожа такой мертвенно-бледной, Гарри не смог бы разглядеть в темноте ничего, кроме обжигающе алых глаз.

— …Что же с тобой делать?

Гарри тяжело сглотнул, но по какой-то причине — совершенно безумной причине — снисходительный риторический вопрос Темного Лорда заставил его вновь обрести голос.

— Что произошло?

Слова прозвучали вымученно, хрипло; слоги были покрыты пеплом, что остался от его иссохшего горла.

Волдеморт не торопился отвечать на эту размытую, почти отчаянную мольбу о знании. С каждой ускользавшей секундой Гарри чувствовал, как росла тревога, как ужас доходил до неведомых ему прежде пределов.

— Что произошло… — тихим эхом отозвался Темный Лорд. Его зловещая ухмылка испарилась.

— Я победил, Гарри Поттер.

Он подался вперед и ледяными кончиками пальцев коснулся шрама Гарри. И хотя жест был очень похожим на жест Нарциссы, эффект был прямо противоположным. Гарри инстинктивно дернулся, тщетно пытаясь увернуться. Он ожидал жгучей боли, которая приходила каждый раз, когда Волдеморт прикасался к нему…

Но, к огромному шоку Гарри, ничего не произошло. И когда он как следует подумал об этом, до него внезапно дошло, что и в лесу тоже не было никакой боли, когда Волдеморт почти до крови сжал его челюсть.

Никакой боли.

Гарри уставился на мужчину в явном замешательстве. Волдеморт не стал объяснять.

— Я победил, Орден пал… Самые умные из твоих товарищей сдались, глупцы сбежали… Но Лорд Волдеморт найдет их… Никто не избежит _моего_ гнева, _моего_ возмездия.

Он убрал руку ото лба Гарри. Его глаза, однако, неотрывно смотрели в глаза мальчика, не мигая.

— Кто… кто?.. — Гарри даже не мог выдавить из себя полного вопроса. Слова оборвались под тяжестью страха и от невозможности нормально говорить.

Волдеморт рассмеялся. — Вечно беспокоишься о благополучии своих друзей, Гарри. Это всегда было твоей слабостью. Как я и говорил тебе раньше… Я знал это тогда, знаю и сейчас. Такое жалкое зрелище…

Ярость закипела в груди Гарри, страх тотчас же испарился. — Нет, — выплюнул он. — Дружба не жалка. Хотя я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь. Ты бессердечен. И бездушен. Ну… _почти._

На секунду глаза Темного Лорда расширились в удивлении от неожиданной дерзости, а затем сузились, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Еще секунду спустя кончик чужой палочки впивался в горло Гарри, а гнев Волдеморта ощутимо сгустился в воздухе. Это пугало и в то же время… приносило чувство невероятного удовлетворения. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— _Если скажешь нечто подобное еще хоть раз, дорого за это заплатишь,_ — прошипел Волдеморт, чье ледяное дыхание танцевало на сухих потрескавшихся губах мальчика.

Ухмылка Гарри стала только шире. Он не удивился, когда секунду спустя Волдеморт, вместо того, чтобы проклясть его, выпрямился и быстро и бесшумно направился к выходу.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри, прежде чем Волдеморт успел дойти до ворот. Высокая темная фигура замерла. — Боишься, что если проклянешь меня, то ранишь ее? Маленькую частичку своей души во мне?

Гарри горько рассмеялся. Его охватило негодование такой силы, что затмило здравый смысл.

— Ты _боишься,_ Том?

Волдеморт развернулся во вспышке кроваво-красной ярости.

— _Круцио!_

Страшный, иступленный, разрывающий грудную клетку крик вышел из его горла. Все тело Гарри горело, весь путь от легких и до губ заполонило огнем, и, о, боль была _повсюду_. Она волнами агонии проходилась по коже. Она пронзала его изнутри. Кандалы громко лязгали друг о друга, пока он бился в их железной хватке.

Гарри кричал до тех пор, пока больше не осталось сил кричать. Казалось, Волдеморт не снимал проклятия целую вечность, но Гарри не был уверен в том, сколько на самом деле ему пришлось это терпеть. От такой пытки понятие времени размылось, стало несущественным.

Но вот Волдеморт поднял палочку, положив конец жуткому зверству. Мышцы подрагивали от последствия проклятия, мантия пропиталась холодным потом. Из прокушенной губы текло невообразимое количество крови.

И все же соленый привкус во рту отдавал _победой._

Гарри сам не понял, когда и как это произошло, но в какой-то момент хриплый кашель перешел в безумный прерывистый смех. Темный Лорд неподвижно стоял в дверях, холодный и молчаливый.

— Я так и знал, — выплюнул Гарри голосом, который был одновременно и слабее, и решительнее, чем раньше. Он смело посмотрел прямо в бледное лицо, больше похожее на маску.

— Ты _слаб._

Долгое мгновение Лорд Волдеморт молчал. Гарри опять зашелся кашлем, выплевывая кровь на мантию и каменный пол.

И вот Темный Лорд опять подошел к нему. Он опустился так, чтобы его лицо оказалось в миллиметрах от лица Гарри. Жуткий кашель тут же оборвался, словно Волдеморт без слов и без палочки заморозил его тело полностью, включая сотрясавшиеся легкие.

— Это… — тихо начал Волдеморт холодным голосом. Алые глаза _горели._

— …станет оскорблением, о котором ты будешь сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

А затем он ушел, ушел так быстро, что Гарри едва почувствовал на лице легкое дуновение воздуха от развевающейся мантии. Лорд Волдеморт растворился в тенях, исчезнув до того, как дверь в камеру с громким треском захлопнулась.

Гарри Поттер остался один в темноте, окруженный только кровью, потом и камнем.


	3. Милосердие

Темнота, неподвижность, холод…

Гарри задыхался в них.

Как только он наконец перестал кашлять кровью, все вокруг погрузилось в глубокую напряженную тишину. Единственное, что ее прерывало, — это несуразица звуков, издаваемая его собственным телом. Рваное дыхание. Неровный пульс. Стук сердца, с каждым ударом словно провозглашавший:

_Живой. Живой. Живой._

Но он не должен быть жив.

Гарри прислонился затылком к стене, вглядываясь в каменный потолок, едва различимый в темноте. Его перестало складывать пополам от кашля, но тело все еще мелко дрожало. Было это из-за последствий Круциатуса или адского холода, Гарри не знал. Возможно, обе причины сразу.

Сколько прошло времени с момента, как Волдеморт ушел? Что значили эти его последние слова, эта леденящая кровь угроза? Гарри едва мог сосредоточить свои мысли хоть на чем-нибудь. Он был жутко истощен — ментально, эмоционально, физически. У него не осталось сил на здравомыслие, не осталось энергии для страха или храбрости, для борьбы или попытки побега.

Гарри уже соскальзывал в беспамятство, как его разбудил приближающийся знакомый тусклый свет. Свечение было очень слабым, но даже его хватило, чтобы Гарри окатила волна практически облегчения.

Нарцисса.

Светловолосая волшебница вернулась, и Гарри сразу же понял, что она была одна, потому что ее лицо опять выражало сострадание. Она твердой походкой зашла в камеру. В одной руке она высоко держала палочку, в другой — небольшой кубок.

Она опустилась на колени перед Гарри. Казалось, исходящее от нее сочувствие можно было прощупать в воздухе.

_— Агуаменти._

Кубок наполнился водой, и горло Гарри тут же вспыхнуло от невыносимого желания и жажды.

Нарцисса поднесла кубок к губам Гарри, и тот жадно заглотил столько, сколько смог за раз, — словно путник в пустыне, умирающий от жажды. Он практически зарычал, когда мгновение спустя женщина отвела руку, держащую кубок.

— Медленнее, — мягко, но решительно сказала Нарцисса. И это был очень мудрый совет, потому что Гарри немедленно зашелся кашлем, чуть не подавившись, когда попытался проглотить зачерпанную воду.

Нарцисса терпеливо ждала, пока кашель не прекратится, чтобы попробовать еще раз. В этот раз, когда она поднесла кубок, Гарри заставил себя пить понемногу, мелкими глотками, но все равно кубок опустел чудовищно быстро. Гарри жалобно застонал, когда волшебница опять отстранилась.

— Еще, — выдохнул он, слизывая оставшиеся капли с пересохших губ.

— Не сейчас. — Нарцисса отставила кубок в сторону. — Если выпить слишком много и слишком быстро, организм может не справиться. Ты ранен. Тебе нужно делать все медленно, а иначе совсем ослабнешь.

Она глазами пробежалась по его дрожащему телу. Гарри вяло задумался, слышала ли она его крики ранее. Разносились ли они по всему поместью Малфоев. Были ли Люциус и Драко в доме? А остальные?

Неужели все они слышали страшные крики, срывавшиеся с губ Избранного?  
Нарцисса взглядом выражала глубочайшее сочувствие. Она опять смахнула нависавшие ему на глаза волосы нежным жестом, на который была способна только мать. — Бедное дитя, — прошептала она. — Мне… так жаль.

Гарри смотрел на нее, поражаясь тому, как на него подействовал всего лишь один кубок воды. Его разум, хоть и все еще слегка неповоротливый, стал гораздо яснее, чем буквально пару минут назад.

— Что… Что произошло?

Горло протестующе сжалось при попытках выдавить слова, но Гарри проигнорировал боль. Он должен спросить, он должен знать. — Кто умер, кто…

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе протянула Нарцисса, продолжая распутывать свалявшиеся пряди. Однако, к непередаваемому облегчению Гарри, она вняла его просьбе.

— Твои друзья, Гермиона Грейнджер и Рональд Уизли, сбежали. Как и большинство членов Ордена Феникса. Остальные, кто до этого придерживался стороны Света, сдались. Темный Лорд милостив. Он прощает почти всех, кто присягает на верность новому режиму. Он не желает проливать еще больше крови волшебников…

Гарри ощутил несказанное облегчение. Рону и Гермионе удалось скрыться, убежать…

Потому что Гарри не сомневался: как только Темный Лорд узнает, что они втроем уничтожали его крестражи… Никакой пощады ни Гермионе Грейнджер, ни Рональду Уизли не будет. Сам Гарри был жив, только потому что так уж вышло, что он был одним из крестражей.

— …Все думают, что я мертв, да?

Это был единственный логичный шаг со стороны Темного Лорда. Разве нет лучшего способа уничтожить всякую надежду для стороны Света, чем объявить, что их предполагаемый герой и спаситель мертв? Возможно, он транфигурировал что-нибудь после того, как Гарри отключился, — создал фальшивое тело, чтобы обмануть остальных…

Но, к его удивлению, Нарцисса отрицательно покачала головой. — Нет. Он сказал всем, что ты подался в бега. Что ты бросил их, когда тебя призвали в Запретный Лес.

Глаза Гарри округлились в изумлении. Мысли заметались с дикой скоростью. Зачем Темный Лорд сделал это? Если он объявил на весь мир, что Гарри сбежал… тогда Рон и Гермиона…

Горло сдавило от ужаса. Без сомнения, его лучшие друзья перевернут мир вверх тормашками, чтобы найти его. Они не остановятся ни перед чем, лишь бы помочь ему, ведь они такие верные, и преданные, и храбрые, и добрые, и…

И они рано или поздно оступятся, когда их поглотит отчаяние, и тогда Темный Лорд найдет их.

Взгляд Нарциссы потемнел, подтверждая его догадку.

— Вы должны помочь мне, — просипел Гарри; каждое слово было пропитано отчаянием. — Вы должны помочь мне выбраться отсюда — они никогда не перестанут искать меня, и он найдет их, он убьет их, он у-убьет их…

Гарри знал, что все безнадежно, еще до того как Нарцисса начала говорить. Выражение ее лица стало еще более противоречивым.

— Я не могу, дитя, — сказала она, и в ее голосе различалось искреннее сожаление. — Не могу. Ты должен понять. Он убьет нас всех.

И Гарри знал, что это была правда. Зрение затуманилось, когда в уголках глаз начали собираться слезы. Гарри быстро-быстро заморгал, стараясь прогнать их.

— О, дитя. — Голос Нарциссы сорвался, и Гарри тут же позабыл о своих страхах, когда она подалась вперед и сделала то, что он ожидал от нее меньше всего. Нарцисса Малфой обернула свои руки вокруг него и потянула к себе, заключив в объятия.

На секунду тело Гарри напряглось. Он не был уверен, как на это реагировать, — как реагировать на объятия этой царственной и всегда такой сдержанной женщины, когда сам он прикован к стене, — но затем что-то сломалось в нем окончательно, и вот он уже зарывался лицом в ее плечо, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать болезненные отчаянные всхлипы.

Мгновение спустя Нарцисса отстранилась. — Вот. Выпей еще. Боюсь, у нас не так много времени. — Ее рука едва заметно подрагивала, когда она заново наполнила кубок. — Я бы помогла тебе больше, починила бы одежду, ослабила оковы, но я не могу… Он узнает, и тогда…

Нарцисса оборвала саму себя на полуслове, вместо этого протягивая ему кубок. Гарри выпил так быстро, как только позволял ослабший организм. Это была чистейшая амброзия, льющаяся в горло, ощущавшаяся на языке. Вода, благословенная вода. Это была жизнь в жидком виде, и разум его прояснился еще больше к моменту, когда кубок опустел второй раз.

— Он накажет вас за это? Разозлится? — спросил Гарри все еще слегка хриплым голосом. — Если узнает, что вы просто дали мне… воды?

— Нет. — Нарцисса наполнила кубок в третий раз. — Мне наказали заботиться о твоем здоровье. Но доброта…

Гарри понял. Она поднесла кубок к его губам, и он сделал большой глоток.

— Я должна идти. — Нарцисса заставила кубок исчезнуть и поднялась на ноги. Ее отливающие серебром глаза, так похожие на глаза ее сына, блестели от непролитых слез. От читавшихся в них борьбы и страха вместе с последовавшими за этим словами желудок Гарри ухнул куда-то вниз.

— Он скоро вернется, и… Ох, дитя.

Ее голос понизился до едва различимого шепота. Она развернулась и направилась к железной решетке, по-видимому, не способная смотреть на него ни мгновения больше.

— Мне жаль.

И Гарри остался один в холоде и темноте, потерянный в тишине и страхах.

***

Он недолго оставался один.

В этот раз свет, оповестивший его о новом посетителе, сопровождался какофонией звуков. Спотыкающиеся шаги; отчаянные неразборчивые вскрики; и, хуже всего, самый страшный звук на памяти Гарри…

Смех.

Высокий, маниакальный. Женский.

Гарри узнал бы его где угодно. Он раздавался в его снах. Он преследовал его в ночных кошмарах и в мыслях наяву. Он царапал барабанные перепонки подобно острым ногтям, проходящимся по классной доске…

_Беллатриса Лестрейндж._

Ноющее тело Гарри тут же напряглось при звуках ее приближения. Он как можно сильнее вжался в стену, дергаясь в кандалах.

Но по его душу пришла не только Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Сердце Гарри, неистово бившееся в мучительном ожидании, замерло в груди, когда он увидел, кого втолкнули в темницу, стоило двери распахнуться.

Невилл Лонгботтом бесформенной кучей свалился у ног Гарри, растянувшись на каменном полу. Его всего трясло, он был страшно бледен и до смерти напуган, но в остальном выглядел невредимым. Он встретился взглядом с Гарри, когда попытался — безуспешно — встать.

— Невилл, — недоверчиво выдохнул Гарри.

— Г-Гарри.

Круглое посеревшее лицо расплылось в улыбке. — Ты жив, — пораженно сказал Невилл.

— О-о-о, ну разве это не _мило._

Голос Беллатрисы был слащаво-тягучим — этот жуткий детский лепет, от которого у Гарри мурашки поползли по коже.

— Лучшие друзья снова вместе. Как чудесно! Меня _переполняют_ эмоции.

Гарри посмотрел на нее исподлобья. Волшебница указала палочкой на небольшой подсвечник на стене, наполняя камеру гораздо более ярким светом, после чего загасила небольшой шарик огня на кончике палочки. А затем она принялась лениво вертеть палочку пальцами, улыбаясь ярко-красными губами и неожиданно белоснежными зубами.

Свобода очень шла Беллатрисе Лестрейндж. Не считая темных глаз и неукротимой копны черных волос, мало что в ней напоминало о ведьме, с которой Гарри столкнулся в Отделе тайн. Впалые щеки округлились, отпечатки лет, проведенных в Азкабане, практически полностью исчезли.

Ее ухмылка переросла в оскал от свирепого взгляда мальчика. — Привет, Гарри. — Она перестала имитировать детский тон, вместо этого обращаясь к нему голосом, больше похожим на ласковое мурчание.

Гарри окатила волна чистейшего отвращения. — Не смей даже тронуть его! — прорычал он, дернув на себя оковы.

Беллатриса расхохоталась. — О, гриффиндорские детишки! Такие храбрые! Ты правда думаешь, что можешь раздавать приказы, будучи в таком положении, глупыш Гарри? — Она наклонилась к нему и ткнула в лоб кончиком палочки. Гарри с трудом подавил желание укусить ее за руку.

— У этих двоих наблюдается явная нехватка интеллекта и уважения к старшим.

Жгучая ярость Гарри мгновенно обратилась в лед.

Волдеморт выплыл из теней, не издав при этом ни звука. Невилл испуганно всхлипнул, все еще полусидя на полу, трясясь всем телом и побелев, словно призрак.

Выражение лица Темного Лорда было трудно разобрать, но в алых глазах горела почти осязаемая лютая ненависть. И Гарри был в ужасе, в абсолютном ужасе, потому что этот смертельный взгляд был направлен не на него… а на Невилла.

Беллатриса все так же улыбалась, крутя палочку в предвкушении. — Я умею выбивать из людей уважение, Милорд, — радостно протянула она. Ее глаза опасно поблескивали.

Лицо Волдеморта оставалось бесстрастным, взгляд все так же был сосредоточен на Невилле. — Да, Беллатриса, я в курсе. И у тебя будет такая возможность. Но сначала…

Темный Лорд подошел ближе, в центр камеры. Невилл постарался отползти как можно дальше, трясясь от страха.

— Невилл Лонгботтом…

Невилл выглядел так, словно вот-вот рухнет в обморок от того, что к нему лично обратился Темный Лорд, мрачной фигурой возвышавшийся над ним, и ярость волнами раскатывалась от него по всей камере. — Почему бы тебе не сказать Гарри, из-за чего конкретно ты оказался здесь? Что ты сделал, тем самым решив свою судьбу?..

Алые глаза впивались в Невилла, не мигая, хотя Волдеморт слегка повернул голову в сторону Гарри. Внимание Невилла переключилось на друга. Его лицо исказилось от ужаса. Волдеморт подождал мгновение, но, кажется, Невилл не был способен издать ни звука.

Беллатриса снова рассмеялась. Охваченный паникой Гарри лихорадочно соображал, глядя на трясущегося друга, каким чудом можно вытащить Невилла отсюда.

Но в голову ничего не приходило.

_— Скажи это._

Волдеморт произнес эти слова с такой злобой, что Гарри содрогнулся. Невилл снова заскулил и вздрогнул, словно от удара, хотя Волдеморт не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Беллатриса тут же оборвала смех.

— …Что произошло?

Гарри задал вопрос, хотя вообще-то не собирался. Невилл посмотрел на него, и, видимо, нашел что-то в лице Гарри Поттера, что придало ему сил ответить.

— Я убил змею.

Едва слышный шепот, но слова эхом отдавались от стен. Гарри почувствовал, как отвисла челюсть.

— И почему же ты решился на убийство моей Нагини, Невилл Лонгботтом?..

Невилл снова перевел взгляд на Волдеморта, но пристальное внимание темного волшебника парализовало его полностью. Его и так совершенно белое лицо побледнело еще сильнее.

Но Гарри уже знал ответ. Казалось, сердце в груди обратилось в глыбу льда, потому что это он, Гарри, сказал Невиллу убить змею…

Гарри не мог даже вообразить, как Невиллу удалось сделать это после окончания битвы, — но, если судить по холодной и беспощадной ярости Темного Лорда, это была правда.

Волдеморт наконец перевел взгляд на Гарри, и его только замершее было сердце снова затрепетало. — Из-за просьбы Гарри Поттера… — тихо прошипел он, ответив на собственный вопрос.

Ужас, какого Гарри еще не ведал, пронзил его насквозь.

Невилл умрет.

— Н-не убивай его, — взмолился Гарри срывающимся голосом. — Ты прав, это я сказал ему сделать это. Но вымести это на мне, не на…

— Я не стану убивать его, — сказал Волдеморт до жуткого спокойным и выверенным тоном. — Его убьешь ты.

Глаза Гарри расширились. — Ч-что?

Волдеморт опять с удушающей пристальностью смотрел на Невилла, но обращался он к Гарри. — Мы сыграем в игру, Гарри Поттер, — тихо сказал он. За его спиной Беллатриса ухмылялась, как сумасшедшая, алые губы растянулись в улыбке, источающей глубочайшее веселье.

— Вот как это будет происходить. Моя дорогая Беллатриса имеет богатый опыт общения с семейством Лонгботтомов. Уверен, ты прекрасно знаешь о психическом состоянии Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов. Однако Невилл, их маленький сын, в ту ночь избежал их участи. Я не из тех людей, кто любит оставлять дела незавершенными, Гарри…

Алые глаза страшно сверкнули, когда Темный Лорд посмотрел сверху вниз на свою новую жертву. — И мне очень, очень любопытно, сможет ли Невилл Лонгботтом удержаться в здравомыслии дольше своих родителей.

Он кивнул Беллатрисе почти незаметно, но та отреагировала мгновенно, так как именно этого она и ждала.

_— Круцио!_

Крики Невилла заполнили стылый воздух, и Гарри рванулся вперед, забившись в цепях.

— Прекрати, прекрати это! — хрипло закричал он, и, к его изумлению, Волдеморт внял его словам. Он махнул рукой в сторону Беллатрисы, и та сняла проклятье, выглядя несколько разочарованной.

— П-пожалуйста, — жалко взмолился Гарри, но Волдеморт перебил его.

— Возможно, этого мы никогда не узнаем. Я не стану убивать Невилла Лонгботтома, но, если ему повезет… это сделаешь ты. — Волдеморт подошел к Гарри вплотную, возвышаясь над ним. — Ты можешь положить конец его страданиям в любой момент. Тебе всего лишь надо сказать одно слово — милосердие.

Гарри яростно покачал головой, отказываясь признавать происходящее. — Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, не делай этого, не…

Волдеморт проигнорировал его, снова кивнув Беллатрисе.

_— Круцио!_

И снова крики агонии. Невилл бился об пол, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, отчаянно размахивая руками и хватая ртом воздух.

— Остановись! — кричал Гарри снова и снова. Но Темный Лорд отошел к стене, в дальний конец камеры, позволив Беллатрисе и ее жертве занять бо́льшую часть пространства.

В этот раз ведьма держала проклятие гораздо дольше. — О, как хорошо я помню ту ночь… — промурлыкала она над дрожащим задыхающимся мальчиком. Глаза Невилла распахнулись, и улыбка Беллатрисы стала особенно садисткой. — О, да. Твой отец сломался первым. Жалким он был человеком, твой папаша… Слабым… Такое разочарование…

— Да пошла ты.

На этой вспышке Невилла брови Гарри неверяще взлетели вверх. На мгновение Беллатриса тоже остолбенела от изумления. А затем она разразилась маниакальным хохотом — но ненадолго. Ее веселье плавно перетекло в ярость.

_— Круцио!_

— Нет! — снова и снова кричал Гарри, но все были глухи к его мольбам. Волдеморт все так же оставался неподвижным и бесстрастным наблюдателем в углу камеры.

И опять проклятье длилось дольше предыдущего. А когда Беллатриса все-таки его сняла, Невилл заходился кровавым кашлем. Зрение Гарри затуманилось, когда на глаза навернулись непрошеные слезы.

— Но твоя мать… О, вот это была ведьма…

Беллатриса начала кружить вокруг корчащегося в конвульсиях Невилла, словно хищник, загнавший в угол дичь. Ее каблуки громко стучали по каменному полу. — Гораздо более сильный разум. Такой стойкий, такой… _храбрый._

Беллатриса сделала паузу. — Но в конце концов и она начала умолять.

Гарри почувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь. Беллатриса опять подняла палочку.

_— Круцио!_

Бесполезно. Отчаянные мольбы Гарри не были услышаны; Беллатриса даже ни разу на него не взглянула. Крики Невилла становились бессвязными, обрывочными.

Теперь, умоляя, Гарри смотрел на Темного Лорда.

— П-пожалуйста, останови это.

Волдеморт даже не шевельнулся.

— И стало совсем не весело, когда она взмолила о пощаде, — продолжила Беллатриса, сняв проклятье, словно это был совершенно нормальный разговор. — Вообще-то, даже скучно, когда стало ясно, что никто из них не знал, что случилось с нашим повелителем… Хотя они стали отличной мишенью для _моих_ страданий, _моей_ боли…

Она вздохнула. — Знаешь ли ты, о чем умоляла твоя мамочка, глупенький малыш Лонгботтом?

Невилл посмотрел на нее расфокусированным взглядом, но ничего не ответил. Беллатриса наклонилась так, чтобы ее лицо оказалось в сантиметрах от его лица.

_— …Милосердие._

В этот раз она наколдовала Круциатус беззвучно. Беллатриса выбросила палочку вперед, словно хлыст. Невилла отбросило к стене, после чего он съехал на пол и снова начал корчиться и выть от боли.

Казалось, волшебница держала проклятье целую вечность. Гарри давно прекратил поток бессмысленных мольб и уже не сдерживал слез, не в силах предотвратить происходящее. Он не мог заставить себя отдать команду убить друга, но вина за творившееся с Невиллом лежала на нем. Это Гарри сказал ему убить Нагайну… Он не мог, не хотел… Гарри закрыл глаза и позволил горячим слезам течь по лицу, заливая очки.

Он даже не уловил, как Беллатриса оборвала проклятье. Где-то в середине этого раунда Невилл сорвал голос окончательно, потеряв возможность даже кричать.

Наступило долгое молчание.

— …П-пожалуйста…

Тихая мольба Невилла Лонгботтома была едва различима, даже в полнейшей тишине. Гарри заставил себя открыть глаза — посмотреть в лицо происходящему.

Невилл смотрел прямо на него; кровь стекала по подбородку, заляпывала мантию.

— …Все хорошо, — прошептал он хрипло, и его следующие слова разбили Гарри сердце.

— Я п-прощаю тебя.

Еще одна долгая пауза. Гарри покачал головой, отказываясь признавать страшную правду. — Нет, — выдохнул он, опять глядя на Темного Лорда. — Ты н-не можешь, _пожалуйста_ , не надо…

_— Круцио!_

Невилл издал один хриплый вопль, после чего уже молча бился в агонии. Его спина изогнулась неестественным образом, а руки и ноги яростно задергались. Его глаза закатились, и от этого зрелища Гарри страшно замутило. Он опять издал неверящий вопль протеста.

Лорд Волдеморт ничего не сделал.

Надежды не было. Разум Гарри окатило страшным, ужасающим, таким нежеланным принятием. Он чувствовал тяжкий груз вины на душе, понимая, что был только один способ положить конец страданиям друга.

Одно-единственное слово, но оно было самым трудным в жизни Гарри. Он закрыл наполненные слезами глаза и опустил голову.

— …Милосердие.

Гарри ждал зеленой вспышки… Но ничего не произошло. Звук бьющихся об пол конечностей все не стихал, несмотря на просьбу.

Гарри поднял взгляд. В глазах Беллатрисы плескалось безумие, она продолжала держать Круциатус, игнорируя сказанное Гарри слово. Изо рта Невилла пошла кровавая пена.

— Милосердие! — громче закричал Гарри.

Кажется, Беллатриса забылась окончательно. Ее сосредоточенность на Невилле просто пугала, словно для нее в мире осталась только она сама, ее жертва и темная соблазнительная магия, текущая по венам.

Гарри только открыл рот, чтобы опять закричать на нее, но тут раздался еще один голос.

_— Авада Кедавра._

Яркий, ослепительный зеленый свет заполнил камеру… а когда он потух, Невилл Лонгботтом был мертв.

Гарри издал душераздирающий всхлип. Стеклянные глаза Невилла были открыты и невидяще уставились в каменный потолок. Они были безжизненными и пустыми.

Беллатриса подняла палочку, растерянно заморгала, словно очнувшись ото сна. Она выглядела несколько смущенной, когда взяла себя в руки. Когда же она повернулась к господину, на лице явно читался стыд.

— Я… я прошу прощения, Милорд, я…

Но пронзительный взгляд Темного Лорда был направлен на Гарри. — Оставь нас, — сказал он, игнорируя ее извинения.

Беллатриса залилась краской, поклонившись, но не стала оспаривать приказ. Она ушла.

И вот они остались одни: Гарри Поттер, Лорд Волдеморт… и тело Невилла Лонгботтома.

Гарри еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так ужасно. Он хотел разозлиться, прийти в ярость… но не смог. Его обуяла вина. Слезы продолжали течь по лицу, даже когда он закрыл глаза.

Долгое время Гарри только чувствовал на себе пристальный изучающий взгляд Темного Лорда. Тот не проронил ни слова. Просто молча жутко наблюдал.

— Считай это _моим_ милосердием, Гарри.

Когда Гарри опять открыл глаза, Волдеморт уже стоял над ним. Взгляд был все таким же расчетливым — холодным, бесстрастным.

— Невилл Лонгботтом подписал себе смертный приговор, убив Нагини. Его судьба уже была решена. Я проявил милость, решив использовать _его_ жизнь, чтобы преподать тебе урок, что бывает, если оскорбить Лорда Волдеморта… Но я могу привести и других.

Он склонился так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, и разбитое сердце Гарри чуть не выпрыгнуло у него из груди. — Некоторым из твоих маленьких друзей удалось сбежать, но они не могут бегать вечно. Гермиона Грейнджер, Рональд Уизли… Я найду их. А тем временем ничто не помешает мне привести того, кого только захочу. Скольким еще людям ты позволил бы умереть, Гарри? Луна Лавгуд, Дин Томас, Симус Финниган… _Джиневра Уизли_ …

На Гарри накатил приступ тошноты, когда алые глаза Волдеморта многозначительно сверкнули на последнем имени.

— Нет, — едва слышно выдавил Гарри. — Пожалуйста, нет.

Мгновение Волдеморт молчал. А затем в движении слишком стремительном, чтобы Гарри мог его уловить, Темный Лорд наклонился вперед, белые руки обхватили оковы на запястьях Гарри, а лицо его стало жутко близко.

Гарри замер. Волдеморт подался еще ближе, холодные тонкие губы коснулись уха мальчика, когда он прошептал:

— Мне нужны оковы, чтобы удерживать тебя, Гарри Поттер?

Гарри затрясло. Он не знал, как заставил себя сказать хоть что-то, несмотря на всеобъемлющий страх.

— Нет.

От касания Волдеморта кандалы раскрылись сами собой. Волдеморт плавно поднялся на ноги, ухмыльнувшись от вида рук Гарри, безжизненно упавших по бокам. Запястья покрывала толстая корка запекшейся крови.

— Нет, — спокойно согласился Волдеморт. — Не нужны.

Гарри прижал онемевшие подрагивающие руки к груди. Они оба одновременно посмотрели на труп Невилла.

— Оставить тело здесь, с тобой? — непринужденно спросил Волдеморт. — Тебе нужно постоянное напоминание о том, что ты сделал?

Гарри покачал головой и закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал он.

Гарри ненавидел себя. Ненавидел себя, ненавидел себя, _ненавидел себя._

Волдеморт долго не отвечал. Гарри не смел взглянуть на него. Наконец, в воздухе почувствовалась вибрация, ощущение невербальной магии. Когда Гарри открыл глаза, тело Невилла уже исчезло. Волдеморт смотрел на него сверху вниз, ухмылка испарилась.

А затем он ушел. Решетка громко захлопнулась за ним, огонь в подсвечнике погас сам собой.

Поток слез не прекращался еще очень долго. Гарри растирал ноющие запястья, думая только о том, что он заслужил эту боль. Он заслуживал гораздо, гораздо больше. Невилл был мертв из-за него… потому что… потому что он сам сказал ему…

И только тогда, захлебываясь в бездонном море из вины и страданий, Гарри полностью осознал одну вещь. Он, Гарри Джеймс Поттер… стал последним якорем бессмертия, который остался у Темного Лорда.


	4. Бесценный

В какой-то момент, несмотря на его внутренний раздрай, усталость взяла над Гарри верх, и он провалился в тревожную дрему.

Сон был очень живым и ярким. Ему снилось, что он босиком бежал по полю с высокой травой. Грязь под ногами ощущалась мягкой и такой реальной.

Но внезапно молния расколола багровое небо. Пошёл дождь.

— Гарри Поттер…

Шёлковый голос доносился откуда-то из-за спины. Он был ровным и высоким, и почему-то Гарри сразу же понял, что это был змеиный язык.

— Гарри Поттер…

Он бросился бежать.

Он нёсся через все поле, а трава царапала босые ноги, как острые когти царапают кожу. Змеиное существо шло за ним по пятам. И хотя Гарри никого не видел, он чувствовал его присутствие повсюду, вот слева и вот уже справа. Это был монстр, выступивший из теней, Василиск, выползший из труб…

— ...Гарри Поттер...

Гарри споткнулся и упал — существо вот-вот нагонит его, он обречён…

— Проснись!

Гарри распахнул глаза.

Он едва не закричал в голос, увидев Нарциссу, которая спешно отходила в сторону, уклоняясь от беспорядочно махающего руками мальчика. Светловолосая волшебница вернулась — зашла в камеру и зажгла подсвечник, пока Гарри спал.

На секунду на него накатило облегчение, когда он только проснулся и понял, что нет, его не преследовали змеи в поле с высокой травой под кроваво-красным небом — но облегчение тут же как рукой сняло. Нет… Он был здесь, в камере, в подземельях особняка Малфоев, в плену у Лорда Волдеморта… и… и…

Нарцисса пристально за ним наблюдала. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Иди сюда, дитя.

Гарри заколебался, но быстро понял, что из игнорирования ее просьб ничего хорошего не выйдет, пусть даже он не до конца доверял ей. У неё был острый ум, крепкое тело… И у неё была палочка.

У Гарри не было ничего.

Он придвинулся ближе к ней, как она и попросила.

Нарцисса ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Так, дай мне посмотреть на твои руки. Вытяни их, пожалуйста.

Гарри сделал, как было велено. Она быстро осмотрела раны и тут же наколдовала заклинание. Его окровавленные ноющие запястья окутало тепло — потрясающее ощущение после столь длительного пребывания в ледяной камере — а когда чувство тепла рассеялось, кожа была как новая, мягкая и нежная. Гарри оценивающе пробежался пальцами по исцелённым запястьям.

— Сиди смирно, я почищу одежду…

Голос Нарциссы был успокаивающим и ласковым.

Гарри кивнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя ей делать все, что она сочтёт нужным. Он почувствовал странную вибрацию в воздухе, пока Нарцисса магией очищала его одежду и кожу от слоев грязи, налипшей во время Битвы за Хогвартс…

Битвы, в которой ему суждено было умереть.

— Вот, — наконец сказала волшебница, и Гарри открыл глаза. — Так ведь намного лучше, правда?

Она выдавила из себя улыбку, но Гарри видел жалость в ее глазах. Он ничего не сказал, только снова кивнул. Хотя «спасибо» тут было бы очень кстати, Гарри не нашёл в себе голоса для благодарности. Горло саднило от плача и криков, и он был уверен: глаза все ещё были красными после всех пролитых ранее слез.

Нарцисса отвела взгляд, когда поняла, что не дождётся ответа.

— Ещё немного воды. — Она опять наколдовала кубок и наполнила его до краев. — Она тебе нужна. Выпей, пожалуйста.

Гарри знал, что она просила, потому что, несмотря на то, как тело жаждало воды и пищи, его разум онемел и с трудом на что-либо реагировал.

Наверное, безнадежность легко читалась на его лице.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошептала Нарцисса. — Ты должен… Ты должен выпить, должен быть здоровым…

Тут на Гарри накатило понимание.

_«Мне наказали заботиться о твоем здоровье…»_

Если Гарри не будет в порядке… Тогда Нарцисса за это заплатит.

Чувствуя пустоту внутри, Гарри потянулся к кубку.

По лицу Нарциссы скользнула ещё одна болезненная улыбка, когда он взял его в руки.

Прохладная вода только коснулась его губ, как мир вокруг взорвался от боли.

Гарри издал страшный, леденящий душу вопль; его первой мыслью было, что это смерть, _это точно должна быть смерть_ — шрам горел огнём, боль была такая, словно ему раскалывали череп изнутри. Кубок полетел в стену, а Гарри руками схватился за лицо. Нарцисса в панике потянулась к нему, безостановочно спрашивая, что случилось, что не так, — Гарри хотел сказать ей уйти, убежать как можно дальше, потому что такая боль могла значить только разрушительную, безудержную ярость…

Приход Лорда Волдеморта ознаменовало громкое _бам!_ — это решетчатая дверь едва не слетела с петель. Исходившая от него ярость буквально удушала, а вскрикнувшая Нарцисса без слов и без взмаха палочки была отброшена в противоположный конец камеры. Размашистым движением, абсолютно вне человеческих возможностей, Темный Лорд одной рукой схватил Гарри за шею, безусильно поднял его и впечатал в стену.  
Гарри едва мог дышать, пока белые пальцы сжимали горло подобно железным тискам. Он почти не касался ногами пола, но Волдеморт удерживал его на весу с такой лёгкостью, словно Гарри весил не больше тряпичной куклы. Гарри судорожно ловил ртом воздух под взглядом алых сузившихся глаз, источавших неудержимую ненависть…

У него не было ни секунды, чтобы хотя бы попытаться защитить себя. Он не смог бы, даже если бы попытался.

Лорд Волдеморт ворвался в мозг Гарри подобно изголодавшемуся питону, зубами разрывая его мысли и память, и не было никакого шанса избежать его гнева, ни малейшего, — перед Гарри вспышками проносились моменты из прошлого…

Гарри стоял в палатке, разозленный и испуганный одновременно… и рядом с ним была Гермиона… Она плакала, потому что Рон _ушёл_ , и он _не вернётся_ , и Гарри _нужно было_ убежать из их тесного, жалкого подобия укрытия глубоко в лесу…

Он был один, когда увидел лань.

Мерцающая и прекрасная, серебряная лань привела его к замерзшему озеру…

Гарри, словно загипнотизированный, наблюдал, как от заклятия на поверхности треснула толстая корка льда.

Сильно нервничая, он неуклюже стянул с себя многочисленные слои одежды, смело нырнул в темную глубь и лишь благодаря огромному усилию воли достал меч Гриффиндора… Но спастись из ледяного озерца он смог только с помощью ушедшего ранее друга. Это был _Рон_ , Рон вернулся…

Рональд Уизли вытащил его из пруда, и, едва колени Гарри ударились о твердую землю, он тут же сделал судорожный глубокий вдох и, закашлявшись, принялся выхаркивать из легких воду, а его, казалось бы, уже потерянный союзник постучал ему по спине и резко потянулся за…

…За тем, что чуть не стало причиной безвременной кончины Гарри, причиной его адской агонии — медальон…

Во второй раз все происходило с гораздо более головокружительной молниеносностью. По команде Гарри медальон открылся, и не успел он опомниться, как Рон уже стремительно замахивался мечом…

Воспоминание растаяло в непроглядном тумане, и вот Гарри уже был в Хогвартсе…

Вот этот момент, произошедший всего пару дней назад, когда Гарри отважился войти в Выручай-комнату, чтобы найти диадему…

…И нашел ее. С бешеной яростью Лорд Волдеморт наблюдал, как Гарри обнаружил потерянный артефакт, ускользнул от всепоглощающего адского огня, а затем в последнюю секунду решил вернуться, чтобы спасти Драко Малфоя…

Гарри поймал диадему на выходе из Комнаты, но было слишком поздно — магический огонь уже необратимо подействовал на нее, и не успели они даже слезть с метел, а из диадемы уже сочились неестественные обсидиановые слезы…

Из реального мира донесся яростный рык, и от этого звука Гарри мгновенно пришел в себя. Он резко закрыл глаза и изо всех сил постарался не думать ни о чем…

Но это было невозможно. Неестественный яростный вихрь разрывал камеру, перекрывая закричавшую от страха Нарциссу. Хватка на шее Гарри усилилась, когда Волдеморт прошипел:

_— Покажи мне, или я убью их всех._

Гарри не хотел знать, кого подразумевал Темный Лорд, да ему и не нужно было. В ужасе он открыл глаза… и Лорд Волдеморт увидел.

…Диадема уничтожена.

Чаша, хранившаяся в сейфе Лестрейнджей в Гринготтсе… уничтожена.

Кольцо уничтожено.

Дневник, медальон, Нагини… все уничтожено.

Все, кроме…

Вопль ярости Темного Лорда оглушал. Гарри с силой швырнуло на пол, он с размаху приложился затылком о каменную кладку, и на мгновение мир полностью заволокло тьмой — мощная магическая аура Волдеморта заполнила воздух, отчего полы его мантии яростно взметались, и свет мигал, и Гарри мог разве что догадываться, что и он, и Нарцисса кричали, потому что страшный звон в ушах, начавшийся в тот момент, как его голова ударилась о камень, заглушал собой все.

А затем невозможная буря стихла. Ветра улеглись, свет прекратил зловеще мигать, и все в камере стало неподвижным и тихим — только пронзительный звон в ушах Гарри никак не хотел уходить.

Голова страшно кружилась. Разум словно подернуло дымкой, порожденной страхом и почти предобморочным состоянием от столь жестокого нападения. Все вокруг было размыто, и Гарри краем сознания отметил, что очки, должно быть, слетели, когда его бросили на землю.

Лорд Волдеморт что-то сказал. Его тон был ледяным и смертоносным, но слов было не разобрать из-за гулкого жужжания, что все никак не стихало.

Темный Лорд ушел.

Гарри осоловело моргнул, наблюдая, как искаженная фигура растворилась в тенях. Он едва почувствовал чужие руки на плечах, когда Нарцисса помогла ему подняться.

Все его существо омыла магия, и вот разум снова прояснился. Звон в ушах прекратился. Гарри трясло. Его тело дрожало от последствий того, как его разум разорвали на части… Но дрожало и вполовину не так сильно, как Нарцисса Малфой.

Светловолосая волшебница с трудом смогла нацепить очки ему на нос — так сильно дрожали ее пальцы. Гарри поправил очки. Его шрам, тупо отметил мальчик… Шрам больше не обжигало острой невыносимой болью. Теперь он скорее неприятно пульсировал.

Что-то влажное капало на ресницы. Гарри потянулся ко лбу, а когда отвел руку, кончики пальцев были покрыты тонким слоем крови.

Нарцисса уставилась на него в ужасе. — Твой… т-твой шрам…

Трясущейся палочкой она указала на его лоб… Но ничего не произошло. Лицо волшебницы исказилось замешательством; она попробовала еще раз.

Ничего. Кровь продолжала капать на нос и очки Гарри. Нарцисса ограничилась тем, что наколдовала кусок белой ткани. — В-вот, прижми з-здесь посильнее… — прошептала она. Гарри так и сделал, но только сначала вытер кровь с лица.

Нарцисса все не отводила взгляда; по-видимому, она была в шоке от того, что только что произошло. Гарри задумался, сколько раз она видела Темного Лорда в подобной ярости. Да и видела ли вообще? Была ли Нарцисса Малфой свидетельницей того, как только недавно воскрешенный Темный Лорд узнал, что ее муж упустил его дневник? Или когда он осознал, что его первый крестраж безвозвратно уничтожен, и его уже никак не восстановить?

…Как и все остальные крестражи. Гарри задался вопросом, что же было бы с ним сейчас, не будь он сам крестражем.

На ум приходило только одно.

— Что… Ч-что он увидел, дитя?

Голос Нарциссы дрожал. Гарри понимал, что она спрашивала, только потому что боялась за свою семью; вдруг Темный Лорд увидел нечто, что заставит его обратить свою ярость на нее, или на Драко, или на Люциуса… Конечно, Волдеморт увидел, как Гарри спас жизнь Драко, но Гарри сомневался, что он разозлится на Драко за произошедшее в Выручай-комнате. В конце концов, Драко сражался с Гарри, и ведь он даже не знал о существовании крестражей…

Как не знала о них и Нарцисса. И Гарри понимал, что никогда не расскажет ей о них, потому что иначе подпишет ей смертный приговор.

Гарри покачал головой. — Я… Ничего такого, что подставит вас под удар, — сказал он.

Нарцисса смотрела на него с таким видом, словно не поверила ему до конца и собиралась спросить еще раз, но в итоге просто кивнула. Ее все еще трясло, как осиновый лист.

Нарцисса подхватила уроненный кубок, наполнила водой и протянула Гарри. Тот оцепенело взял его обеими подрагивающими руками. Очень медленно он сделал несколько осторожных глотков. Ему потребовалась вся концентрация, просто чтобы не расплескать на себя содержимое кубка.

Пока он пил, повисла долгая мучительная тишина. Нарцисса невидяще смотрела на горящий подсвечник на стене, выражение ее лица было пугающе пустым.

И только осушив кубок до дна, Гарри нарушил тишину.

— Что он сказал?

Нарцисса перевела взгляд на него. Глаза все еще были несколько стеклянными. — …Что? — переспросила она, помотав головой.

— Прежде чем он ушел, он что-то сказал, но я не смог разобрать из-за звона в ушах… Что это было?

Нарцисса судорожно сглотнула. Взгляд снова метнулся к подсвечнику на стене, и от мягкого свечения ее серые глаза опять казались серебряными.

— Исцели его, — тихо сказала она, повторяя последние слова Темного Лорда. Однако в ее голосе не было ни намека на ту ледяную ненависть. Он был пустым и безжизненным.

— Его жизнь… бесценна.


	5. Тепло

Течение времени казалось искаженным, неправильным.

В камере без окон было постоянно темно, не считая моментов появления Нарциссы, и, если бы не она, Гарри понятия бы не имел, как долго он здесь пробыл.

В последний свой приход она сообщила, что прошло почти два дня.

Два дня, и никаких новостей о Гермионе и Роне.

Два дня, и Волдеморт больше не возвращался.

Гарри ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сосредоточить разрозненно скачущие мысли на рассуждениях о том, где прячутся его друзья, чем они занимаются… И к какому заключению пришел Темный Лорд, узнав, что он, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, стал последним якорем его бессмертия.

Разумеется, он был в ярости — изначально Волдеморт совсем не собирался делать из своего напророченного врага крестраж. Если бы все сложилось по-другому, рассуждал Гарри, возможно, после того как первоначальный гнев поутих бы, Волдеморт даже смог бы смириться с произошедшим. В конце концов, что плохого в еще одной связи с бессмертием, неважно, намеренно или невольно созданной?

Проблема заключалась в том, что Гарри был не неодушевленным объектом вроде дневника, или медальона, или чаши — но существом вполне себе мыслящим, с самосознанием; человеком с собственной душой. Человеком, которой, так уж получилось, стал жертвой беспощадности Темного Лорда; осиротевшим мальчиком, приговоренным к ужасному детству, даже не подозревавшим, кем он являлся, до тех пор, пока не получил письмо из Хогвартса. А все потому что Волдеморт убил его родителей и попытался убить самого Гарри, едва услышав зловещее пророчество. Пророчество, которое в итоге сбылось, только потому что Волдеморт втайне боялся потенциального достойного противника, действовал исключительно исходя из этого страха и этими же действиями претворил пророчество в жизнь.

Гарри был бы обычным мальчиком, если бы не невротические предрасположенности психически неуравновешенного Темного Лорда. Пророчество о ребенке, рожденном на исходе седьмого месяца, стало бы всего лишь еще одним бесполезным стеклянным шариком из тысяч таких же на полках Отдела тайн — если бы только Волдеморт не воспринял всерьез слова юного Северуса Снейпа.

Но все пошло совсем не так.

Вместо этого помешанный массовый убийца очень даже всерьез воспринял заявление Трелони и в результате неумышленно расколол свою и так уже израненную душу… Осколок которой зацепился за единственное живое существо, оставшееся в том разрушенном доме.

Теперь же Гарри был последним уцелевшим крестражем, и он же был единственным крестражем, который Волдеморт создавать не планировал. Более того, Волдеморт узнал не только то, что Гарри Поттер, его напророченный, им же собственноручно созданный враг, целиком и полностью являющийся человеком Дамблдора, носил в себе частичку его души… Но также что именно он, Гарри Поттер, уничтожил остальные крестражи.

Гарри мог только представлять масштаб внутреннего раздрая невероятно могущественного и опасного темного волшебника, который не мог убить одного-единственного человека, убить которого хотел больше всего на свете.

Возможно, мрачно рассуждал Гарри, если бы Волдеморт узнал обо всем этом раньше, он бы приложил больше усилий, чтобы перетянуть Гарри на свою сторону, когда они встретились в первый раз. Когда ему было всего одиннадцать, он был совсем юным и таким уязвимым, стоя перед зеркалом Еиналеж.

_Мы могли бы их вернуть, Гарри… Вместе…_

…Но едва ли такие давние воспоминания имели теперь хоть какое-то значение. Гарри был здесь и сейчас, и он понятия не имел, что Темный Лорд будет делать с нынешним трагическим положением дел.

Что касается его смотрительницы, столкновение с кипящим от гнева Темным Лордом очень сильно сказалось на Нарциссе Малфой.

Хотя она все еще была исключительно добра по отношению к Гарри, она старалась не задерживаться надолго. Скорее всего, она боялась, что в камеру в любой момент ворвется Лорд Волдеморт, по каким-либо причинам жутко разгневанный на Гарри Поттера и совершенно не заботящийся о присутствии при этом Нарциссы. В ярости Темный Лорд был сущим дьяволом, способным уничтожить всех и вся, стоящих у него на пути.

Так что Гарри не мог винить Нарциссу за стремление поскорее убраться из камеры.

Но он начал гадать, а вернется ли Волдеморт вообще когда-нибудь, или же он планирует просто запереть Гарри здесь до скончания веков, одного, но живого и здорового. Физически здорового, по крайней мере. И ответственность за его здоровье была взвалена на плечи бедной Нарциссы Малфой.

Она принесла ему воду и хлеб. Гарри сильно мутило, и он с трудом смог заставить себя съесть даже такую малость — и то, только чтобы Нарциссе не пришлось отвечать своей головой за его отказ. Но Нарцисса была нежна и сострадательна и даже наколдовала небольшое дополнение к камере, служившее чем-то вроде крохотной уборной. Она не закрывалась на дверь, но все равно была гораздо лучше альтернативы, которую Гарри успел нарисовать в своем воображении — какое-нибудь унизительное ведро в углу или что-то в этом роде. Как Гарри догадался, вряд ли Нарцисса могла предложить ему реальные удобства и тем самым не нарочно навлечь на себя гнев Темного Лорда.

Ей надо думать о семье. Опять же, Гарри никак не мог ее за это винить.

Мир Гарри сузился до сплошного моря страха, стыда и неизвестности. И хотя он был предельно измотан, и физически, и ментально, но постоянно текущий по венам адреналин сделал сон практически невозможной задачей — и это не говоря уже о дико стылом воздухе. Гарри обнаружил, что ему все время холодно, как бы он ни ежился и ни скручивался калачиком.

Изредка, несмотря на все перечисленное выше, Гарри начинал клевать носом — и спустя пару мгновений тут же просыпался, когда в темноте ему казалось, что он слышал чье-то приближение. Но чаще всего это оказывалась всего лишь игра его воображения, а приход Нарциссы в любом случае всегда предвещал тусклый огонек на кончике палочки.

Гарри как раз находился в привычном полубессознательном состоянии, когда знакомое свечение заставило его подпрыгнуть.

Это испугало его сильнее обычного, потому что Нарцисса ушла совсем недавно, после того как принесла ему воды. Внутренности залило паникой. Он только-только предположил, что столь внезапное возвращение могло быть вызвано чем-то очень зловещим… Как тут же обомлел от шока, заметив, когда Нарцисса подошла к решетчатым воротам, что она улыбалась и выглядела искренне радостной. Его внимание мгновенно привлек предмет, который она держала в руках, и, как ни странно, он тоже начал улыбаться.

Одеяло.

Нарцисса зашла в камеру. В руках у нее было тонкое потрепанное покрывало и старая, покрытая пятнами подушка. Гарри едва заботило их состояние; он привык к спальным принадлежностям и похуже, пока жил в чулане под лестницей. Однако, когда Нарцисса протянула ему их, улыбка разрослась многократно.

Подушка и покрывало выглядели изношенными, но на ощупь были невероятно толстыми и теплыми. Скорее всего, Нарцисса заколдовала их так, чтобы они выглядели старыми, потому что материал под его пальцами был роскошно мягким, самым мягким в жизни Гарри, и от них исходило прямо-таки волшебное тепло. Гарри посмотрел на Нарциссу снизу вверх, буквально сияя, и его лицу стало физически больно от такой улыбки — давно ему не доводилось по-настоящему улыбаться.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить ее, но волшебница быстро прижала палец к его губам, заставив замолчать. Вместо этого она многозначительно улыбнулась и, подмигнув, отошла.

_Наш маленький секрет,_ сказала она без слов.

Гарри все еще глупо улыбался, когда Нарцисса ушла. По какой-то странной непонятной причине тепло от зачарованной ткани наполняло его чем-то, почти похожим на надежду. Гарри понимал, что это в высшей степени неразумно — он все еще был пленником Лорда Волдеморта и его последним крестражем, он был беззащитен в камере глубоко под особняком Малфоев, и он был обречен, по-настоящему обречен… Но когда он завернулся в одеяло и свернулся калачиком на полу в углу камеры, положив голову на мягкую, такую же теплую подушку, и магия согрела его окоченевшее тело, он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

В первые пару секунд после пробуждения Гарри был в состоянии чистейшего блаженного неведения.

Его разум ещё не осознавал реальность, которая казалась нечёткой, ускользающей. Возможно, тут ещё сыграла роль беспроглядная темнота вокруг, потому что целое мгновение Гарри не понимал, где он, как он сюда попал, почему в палатке так темно, и где Рон и Гермиона?..

Непонимание длилось совсем недолго. В реальность его вернул простой, уже чисто инстинктивный акт — Гарри потянулся за очками, которые обычно лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, но тумбочки не было, потому что Гарри и не снимал очков, перед тем как уснуть, потому что спал он на каменном полу, в камере в подземельях особняка Малфоев…

Страшное осознание обрушилось на его естество, когда Гарри широко распахнул глаза. Если бы он и так уже не был на грани серьёзной панической атаки, то при виде открывшейся ему картины определенно запсиховал бы.

Все тонуло в темноте… Все, кроме прищуренного кроваво-алого взгляда, который пристально и неотрывно смотрел на него с другого конца камеры.

Гарри точно заорал бы от ужаса при виде Лорда Волдеморта, неожиданно оказавшегося всего в паре метров от него, но сердце, казалось, подскочило вверх и застряло в горле, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, а потому с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Гарри только прижал одеяло покрепче к груди и отодвинулся подальше к стене, пока в ушах громко стучал пульс, а по венам бежал чистый адреналин.

Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте. Лорд Волдеморт никак не отреагировал. Он даже не моргнул в ответ на стремительное пугливое отступление Гарри к стене и просто продолжал изучать его сквозь угрожающие багряные щёлки глаз.

_Как долго он вот так стоял в тенях, наблюдая за ним спящим?_

Теперь, когда Гарри до болезненного четко осознавал присутствие Темного Лорда, ему казалось настоящим безумием, что он хотя бы на мгновение не почувствовал это присутствие, неважно, бодрствовал они при этом или спал. Аура Темного Лорда была тяжелой и мрачной, удушающей, плотной настолько, что казалось, сам воздух имел вес. Дыхание Гарри было громким и прерывистым. Этот звук зловещим эхом разносился по камере, словно каменные стены тоже были живыми разумными существами… и тоже боялись.

Волдеморт все ещё никак не реагировал.

И так продолжалось рекордно долгое время. Гарри мог разве что сидеть, не двигаясь, пытаться выровнять дыхание и ждать с тяжёлым предчувствием, когда же Темный Лорд раскроет причину, которая побудила его вернуться.

– …Гарри Поттер…

Гарри физически не мог подавить сильную нервную дрожь, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. Он закусил губу, чтобы не издать никакого ужасно-жалкого звука. Волдеморт моргнул. Гарри едва мог разглядеть неестественно белую кожу, но тут Волдеморт слегка склонил голову набок, а в глубине алых глаз проскользнуло странное выражение. Отстраненно-задумчивое.

– …Мой человеческий крестраж.

_Злобное._

В этот раз от внушительной фигуры Волдеморта исходила совсем другая ненависть. Это была не дикая неукротимая штормовая ярость, как пару дней назад, когда он разорвал разум Гарри и увидел уничтожение всех крестражей. В этот раз Темный Лорд держал себя в руках… Но удушающая холодная враждебность, пусть даже и тщательно контролируемая, не ослабла ни на йоту. В алом взгляде, направленном на него сверху вниз, плескалось настоящее _отвращение_. Гарри ничего не ответил, только безрезультатно попытался унять бешено бьющееся сердце.

Лорд Волдеморт медленно подошёл к своему пленнику с плавной, нечеловеческой, почти змеиной грацией. Гарри бы подался назад ещё дальше, да только спиной и так уже упирался в каменную стену.

А спустя одно резкое плавное движение глаза Волдеморта были вровень с глазами Гарри; оттенок алой радужки навевал тревожащие мысли о кровопролитии.

Бешено бьющееся сердце мальчика тут же замерло.

— Ты помнишь это, Гарри?

Шрам взорвался болью.

Жгучая, раскалённая добела боль прошила мозг, посылая ощущение страшной муки по всему телу. Гарри закричал от этого ощущения. Это было ужасно, это было слишком, он не мог выносить этого, _он не мог…_

…Все прекратилось. Спустя всего пару секунд боль исчезла, и растаяла она так быстро и бесследно, что Гарри даже подумал, что несколько преувеличил невыносимость агонии.

Однако мягко-зловещая улыбка, проступившая на лице Волдеморта, говорила об обратном. При виде этой ухмылки Гарри громко сглотнул. Повисла ещё одна долгая пауза, которую опять нарушил тёмный волшебник. — Я задал тебе вопрос, — тихо сказал Волдеморт. Он подался вперёд, и Гарри вдохнул знакомый запах крови и льда. — Ты помнишь эту боль?..

Гарри не смог выдавить ответ, а потому ограничился кивком. Одновременно с этим он дотронулся до лба и с облегчением заметил, что, по крайней мере, шрам не кровоточил.

В последний раз, когда он испытал на себе ярость Лорда Волдеморта, кровь не останавливалась часами.

Ухмылка Темного Лорда превратилась в оскал. — Хорошо, — практически промурлыкал он, наблюдая, как Гарри ощупывал шрам. — Ты ведь не получаешь _удовольствия_ от этой боли, правда, Гарри?..

Внезапно пристальный взгляд Волдеморта смягчился, выражение лица стало менее угрожающим. Алые глаза неотрывно смотрели в глаза Гарри, и была в этом упорном твёрдом взгляде какая-то нехарактерная, шокирующая нежность. Гарри был настолько потрясён столь нетипичным проявлением эмоций, что даже не знал, как реагировать. Он едва смог отрицательно покачать головой, но все равно это казалось странным и неправильным.

Волдеморт улыбнулся.

У Гарри появилось сильное дурное предчувствие.

Ещё более кривая и безумная улыбка заиграла на губах Волдеморта, и от этого зрелища у Гарри по коже побежали мурашки. — Да, я так и думал, — прошептал Волдеморт, лицом придвинувшись ближе к лицу Гарри. — Ты любой боли предпочитаешь _удовольствие_ , как и всякий человек… Так ведь, Гарри?

Волдеморт поднял бледную, почти призрачную руку. Он немного помедлил, позволив ей зависнуть над шрамом Гарри, не дотрагиваясь, и глубоко вдохнул, словно тоже сгорал от предвкушения того, что вот-вот произойдёт.

— Так ведь?..

Волдеморт невесомо провёл кончиками пальцев по лбу Гарри, и в момент, когда их кожа соприкоснулась, сама реальность словно бы перевернулась и разлетелась на куски.

Мозг Гарри пронзила вспышка невесомого потрясающего тепла, не имевшего ничего общего с волшебным теплом, источаемым одеялом, обернутым вокруг его ног. Это была полная противоположность обычно испытываемой им боли, совершенный антипод страдания — Гарри с головы до ног наполнило чудесной, головокружительной, живительной энергией, исходящей от кончиков пальцев Волдеморта, когда тот касался его лица, и Гарри внезапно обнаружил, что льнет к этому прикосновению, цепляется за невозможное, такое манящее ощущение…

Его сознание непостижимым образом изменилось. Он одновременно и был собой, и не был, он был человеком и змеей, тем самым змеиным существом, что оборачивалось вокруг него так крепко, что Гарри уже не знал, где заканчивался он сам и где начиналось существо; и на мимолетное мгновение Гарри увидел себя сквозь свои и одновременно не свои глаза, увидел поразительно четким зрением, которому вовсе не мешала обволакивающая все вокруг тьма. Он видел темноволосого мальчика; его губы были приоткрыты, веки закрытых глаз подрагивали от его прикосновений. И он чувствовал раздробленную частичку себя в этом несчастном ребенке, где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри незапятнанной, невинной души мальчика, и _это_ он тоже чувствовал — ошеломляющее, всепоглощающее чувство цельности и чистоты, и он хотел _больше_ … Он подался вперед так, что они почти соприкасались лбами, и невероятное чувство блаженной невесомости усилилось многократно… мальчик резко втянул в себя воздух…

И все оборвалось.

Гарри ошеломленно моргнул, когда Темный Лорд отдернул руку, словно прикосновение к Гарри обжигало, и чудесное ощущение света и тепла испарилось. Волдеморт быстро поднялся на ноги, попятился и отошел к дальнему концу камеры.

Он смотрел на Гарри так, как не смотрел никогда. Алые глаза расширились в изумлении, и, хотя в темноте было трудно разобрать наверняка, Гарри показалось, что он выглядел почти… испуганным.

Очевидно, что бы Темный Лорд сейчас не сделал, чего бы он не предвкушал… _Этого_ он не ожидал совершенно точно. Не ожидал, что его затопит неописуемой невесомостью, мощным потоком света…

Волдеморт продолжал смотреть на него сверху вниз, бледное лицо исказило множество противоречивых эмоций, и эта противоречивость со стороны Темного Лорда выглядела дико странно и непривычно.

— …Что это было?

Гарри и сам удивился своему вопросу. Казалось, слова сами собой сорвались с губ, без его прямого на то разрешения.

Выражение лица Волдеморта быстро перетекло в злобу. Видимо, голос мальчика напомнил ему, над кем именно он навис. Гарри почувствовал толику раздражения, когда Волдеморт не ответил, только молча продолжал сверлить его яростным взглядом.

— Что ты только что сделал? — снова попробовал Гарри, подталкиваемый вновь пробудившимся привычным безрассудством.

На мгновение казалось, что Волдеморт ответит — на хмуром лице промелькнула вспышка чего-то, похожего на размышление, — но вот он так же молча развернулся и вышел из камеры, исчезая в тенях и не давая каких-либо объяснений. Ворота за ним громко захлопнулись, и Гарри снова остался один.

Он рассеянно смотрел в темноту, где только что растворился Волдеморт. Мозг лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь отойти от того, что только что произошло, придать произошедшему хоть какой-то смысл. Необычайное сильное чувство, возникшее, когда Волдеморт дотронулся до его лица, длилось всего пару секунд… Но абсурднейшей частью было даже не _удовольствие_ (и Гарри передергивало даже от одной мысли об этом, учитывая, к кому это относилось), а то, как он, пусть и на короткое мгновение, но все же смотрел на мир глазами Лорда Волдеморта…

Вывод, к которому пришел Гарри, звучал крайне нелепо. Гарри все так же невидяще смотрел в пустоту, и, хотя он знал, что был совершенно один в этой холодной каменной темнице, слова сами собой обратились в звук, отвечая на его же собственный вопрос так, будто он шепотом делился страшным секретом с тенями.

— … _Ты почувствовал мою душу_ …


	6. Жалкие создания

Потихоньку Гарри начал гадать, увидит ли он еще хоть раз дневной свет.

Волдеморт ушел несколько часов назад, оставив Гарри в темноте, одиночестве и растерянности. Гарри не знал, что думать по поводу странного инцидента, произошедшего между ними двумя, но был абсолютно уверен: случилось совсем не то, чего ожидал Волдеморт. Из чего вытекал вопрос: на _что_ тогда надеялся Темный Лорд, впервые осознанно нарушив целостность связи их душ с момента, когда узнал, что Гарри — крестраж?

Дамблдор однажды рассказал Гарри, почему он считал, что Нагини была крестражем… Что Волдеморт обладал поразительным контролем над ней, слишком поразительным даже для змееуста.

На это Волдеморт надеялся? Что сможет его контролировать?

Гарри содрогнулся и посильнее закутался в одеяло. Что ж, если это то, чего добивался Волдеморт, то он с треском провалился. Гарри ощущал ядовитый поток эмоций Волдеморта наравне с собственными эмоциями, его шок и изумление от неожиданного ощущения невесомости и переполняющего…

Гарри опять содрогнулся. Он об этом даже думать не мог без тошноты. Да и выражение его собственного лица тоже вызывало серьезную тревогу. В тот момент его тянуло к прикосновению Волдеморта, словно магнитом, — это была чисто инстинктивная потребность почувствовать, слиться воедино с чудовищным человеком перед ним…

Гарри побледнел. Крестраж. Это все из-за крестража. Из-за частички души Темного Лорда, застрявшей в нем… И он обязательно придумает, как от нее избавиться.

Он должен придумать. Просто _должен._

Гарри устало потер виски. Как они вообще до этого дошли? Сам Гарри стал пленником… Невилла запытали и убили прямо у него на глазах… Рон и Гермиона подались в бега…

Как долго они еще смогут скрываться? Гарри закусил губу, гадая, где они могут быть сейчас. Может, вернулись на площадь Гриммо? Хотя нет, это было бы глупо, учитывая, что Пожиратели теперь могут туда войти, после того как они трое случайно дали им доступ после той аппарации…

О, что бы Гарри ни отдал, лишь бы вернуться на площадь Гриммо. Все трое чувствовали себя несчастными, пока жили там, но теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что это были словно затяжные каникулы. Рон и Гермиона всегда были рядом, у них была крыша над головой, удобные кровати и вкусная еда… По крайней мере, как только Кикимер начал…

Гарри чуть не вскрикнул. _Кикимер!_

Ведь именно так они сбежали в прошлый раз из этой же самой камеры, разве нет? Только в тот раз им на помощь пришел Добби… Сердце заныло при мысли о бедном создании, которое пожертвовало собой ради них, но Гарри отогнал болезненные воспоминания. _Кикимер._ Кикимер был жив, а Гарри все еще формально был его хозяином… Если Гарри сможет заставить его аппарировать к нему, он сможет найти Гермиону и Рона до того, как они сделают что-нибудь глупое, до того, как их неизбежно выследят…

_Мне нужны оковы, чтобы удерживать тебя, Гарри Поттер?_

При воспоминании об угрозе Волдеморта по спине побежали мурашки, но он просто не мог не попытаться. Если он не сможет сбежать, не останется никакой надежды на окончание треклятой войны… И больше никто никогда не будет в безопасности.

Гарри громко сглотнул. Появится ли старый эльф, если он сейчас его призовет? Установили ли Малфои — или даже сам Темный Лорд — дополнительные защитные чары, чтобы предотвратить повторение подобного?

Скорее всего, подумал Гарри. Но существовал только один способ узнать наверняка. Он прочистил горло и сказал в темноту:

— Кикимер?..

Мгновение был слышен только удар его сердца.

А затем…

Треск. От звука, похожего на выстрел, нарушившего мертвую тишину камеры, у Гарри чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

— Х-хозяин Поттер?..

Гарри едва мог разглядеть его в темноте — крошечная фигурка эльфа была различима только благодаря огромным круглым глазам. Кажется, в темной камере эльф видел не лучше самого Гарри; Кикимер повернулся спиной к Гарри, явно растерянный…

— Кикимер! — прошипел Гарри, и эльф развернулся. Тело Гарри дрожало от прилива адреналина. Он тут же вскочил на ноги, отбросив зачарованное одеяло в сторону. — Мы должны уходить, мы должны…

Раздался чей-то крик.

Ужасный, леденящий кровь вопль разорвал стылый воздух камеры. Пронзительный и жуткий, он эхом отдавался от вековых стен, словно мучительный хор, пробиравший до самых костей. И прежде чем Гарри успел хотя бы сделать вдох, нечто холодное и твердое обвилось вокруг его талии и потянуло назад…

Цепи — те самые свисающие со стен цепи, от которых Волдеморт освободил Гарри пару дней назад — ожили в буквальном смысле слова. И теперь они светились жутким ярко-красным цветом, заливая всю камеру алым маревом. Они обвились вокруг его тела, и Гарри с ужасом увидел, что это были больше не цепи, а _змеи_ ; железные оковы превратились в извивающихся шипящих змей — они спеленали его по рукам и ногам, не давая ему удержаться на ногах…

Одновременно с тем, как Гарри упал на пол, по камере пронеслись ослепительная вспышка и хлесткое проклятие. Гарри больно упал на бок, закрыв глаза, приготовившись к очередной встрече головы с каменным полом, — и действительно, при ударе в ушах пронзительно зазвенело. Гарри резко втянул в себя воздух. А когда открыл глаза, взглядом оказался вровень с Кикимером.

…По крайней мере, с головой Кикимера.

Тело эльфа отчетливо виднелось на другом конце камеры. Стену оросили жуткие алые брызги, а из шеи все еще хлестала кровь. Огромные глаза Кикимера были пусты. Светящиеся змеи, некогда бывшие цепями, страшно плясали в отражении невидящих глаз.

Крики прекратились.

В течение долгой секунды тишины Гарри мог только смотреть в мертвые глаза своего мертвого домашнего эльфа, скованный ужасом, не способный даже вздохнуть…

А затем шрам взорвался болью.

Влетевший в камеру Волдеморт источал чистейшую незамутненную ярость. Это было даже хуже, чем в прошлый раз, — железные решетчатые ворота едва не слетели с петель, страшный ураганный ветер хлестал Гарри по коже, а Волдеморт, освещенный алым маревом от светящихся змей, обвившихся вокруг Гарри, был как никогда страшен.

Глаза Темного Лорда сверкали, но выражение лица было холодным и непроницаемым. Все еще стоя в дверях, он посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз бесстрастным взглядом.

Ураган прекратился. Боль в шраме прекратилась.

Казалось, все мироздание замерло на мгновение, пока Волдеморт смотрел на свой перепуганный человеческий крестраж. Паника Гарри была так сильна, что легкие совсем не пропускали кислород.

Волдеморт поднял руку, поманил тонким бледным пальцем — этакий издевательский жест — и змеи, державшие Гарри, подняли его на ноги и протащили прямо к Темному Лорду, пока он не оказался с ним лицом к лицу.

Волдеморт продолжал просто на него смотреть. Сердце Гарри опять застряло где-то в горле, и он болезненно отчетливо ощущал свой грохочущий пульс.

— О, Гарри…

От шепота Темного Лорда у Гарри волосы встали дыбом. Волдеморт протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, и Гарри был слишком парализован страхом, чтобы попытаться увернуться. Он приготовился к ужасной боли в шраме, стиснул зубы, затаил дыхание…

Ох…

_Ох._

Волдеморт мягко провел ногтями по щеке Гарри, и опять физический контакт сопровождался странным приливом тепла, таким чудесным… словно приманка, чтобы заманить его прямо к монстру…

— _Ты правда держишь меня за глупца, Гарри Поттер?_ — прошелестел Волдеморт, взяв Гарри за подбородок, пальцами впиваясь в кожу. Он пристально вглядывался в Гарри, словно мальчик был насекомым, которое Волдеморт мог препарировать и разбирать на части, кусочек за кусочком, пока однажды не познает все его внутренние хитросплетения.

Гарри не мог произнести ни слова. Его разум заволокло страхом и… этим невозможным, невыносимым желанием…

Но вдруг тепло ушло, и Гарри закричал — на место невесомо-прекрасного чувства тут же пришла намного более привычная адская боль в шраме. Теперь рука Волдеморта была в его волосах, пальцы зарылись в непослушные вихры, с силой дернув голову назад, посылая волну боли по позвоночнику…

И именно в этот момент жуткое самообладание Волдеморта дало трещину, уступая ярости. Нечеловеческие черты лица исказились во что-то безжалостное и свирепое, и тонкие губы оказались в миллиметрах от лица Гарри…

— _Ты держишь меня за глупца, Гарри Поттер? Ты думал, я не узнаю о любом живом существе, входящем в камеру? Неужели ты думал, что я еще хоть раз упущу подобную мелочь?_

Сердце Гарри билось так быстро, что он был уверен: оно подходило к финишной черте и вот-вот остановится. Волдеморт смотрел прямо ему в глаза со всеобъемлющей злобой, и до Гарри не сразу дошло, что он и впрямь ждал от него ответа. Но Гарри не мог ответить. Он просто физически не смог бы пошевелить челюстью.

Разгневанное выражение на лице Волдеморта медленно перетекло в нечто менее угрожающее, и, к огромному удивлению Гарри… Темный Лорд улыбнулся. Той же самой демонической усмешкой. И почему-то от этого стало только страшнее.

Он наклонил голову так, чтобы его губы почти касались уха Гарри. Голос был обманчиво мягким и тихим. — Не заблуждайся, Гарри Поттер. Тебе не сбежать. Ты. Принадлежишь. _Мне._

Гарри краем сознания успел отметить, что слова эти были произнесены на парселтанге, а затем его опять швырнули на пол. Удар спиной о каменную кладку вышиб из него весь воздух. Гарри перекатился на бок, к ногам Темного Лорда.

И тогда змеи начали обжигать.

Они стали ярче, засветились ярко-алым, и по ощущениям они будто внезапно стали сделаны из железа, которое несколько дней накалялось в ревущем пламени. Змеи прожигали одежду насквозь, испепеляя ткань и впиваясь в кожу, извиваясь вдоль его туловища, спины, рук и ног с раскаленной добела чешуей — Гарри закричал от боли, пока они двигались, тихо шипя, и тут он осознал, что они повторяли одни и те же слова, снова и снова…

_…Держите его… Держите его… Держите его…_

Гарри попытался скинуть их с себя, но все усилия были впустую. Чем больше он двигался, тем крепче они оборачивались вокруг него и тем горячее становились. От борьбы все стало только хуже, в тысячу раз хуже, и Гарри быстро бросил это дело — теперь он просто лежал, дрожал и пытался подавить болезненные вопли.

Волдеморт продолжал злорадно ухмыляться. Алые глаза мстительно сверкнули, когда Гарри перестал изворачиваться.

— У меня есть… несколько несущественных дел, Гарри, — сказал он, бросив взгляд на обезглавленное тело Кикимера. — Но не волнуйся. Я скоро вернусь, и мы с тобой отправимся на небольшую экскурсию. У меня запланировано собрание, и теперь, к огромному сожалению, твое присутствие там обязательно.

Он с безумной улыбкой бросил на Гарри последний взгляд, а затем развернулся и направился к выходу. Гарри, запаниковавший от этого зловещего заявления, снова забился в змеиных путах, но опять все было бесполезно — змеи только горели все ярче, льнули к коже, словно языки пламени. Гарри издал слабый жалобный крик, когда мантия начала обращаться в пепел на его теле, сжигаемая ткань липла к коже и осыпалась на пол.

У ворот Волдеморт остановился. Он не обернулся на вопль боли, но Гарри был уверен, что на лице его играла широкая злобная усмешка.

— Сопротивление только принесет еще больше боли, Гарри… Тебе не победить.

Он издал тихий мягкий смешок.

— Теперь ты принадлежишь Лорду Волдеморту.

Темный Лорд ушел.

Дверь камеры захлопнулась, и Гарри остался лежать на полу, изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы змеиные путы не обжигали еще сильнее. Страх наводнил его разум, когда Гарри посмотрел на отрубленную голову Кикимера, так и оставшуюся лежать там, где она упала, — от пустого безжизненного взгляда сердце зашлось горем. Два жалких создания: одно было холодным и неподвижным, а второе сгорало заживо…

Собрание. Он сказал… что его присутствие обязательно…

Гарри помимо воли сильно дернулся, когда пришел к страшному выводу, за что получил еще одну волну жара и боли от проклятых змей. Вся его одежда стремительно превращалась в пыль.

_…Держите его… Держите его… Держите его…_

Собрание.

_…Держите его… Держите его… Держите его…_

Собрание Пожирателей Смерти.

_…Держите его… Держите его… Держите его…_

Гарри подумал, что лучше бы он больше никогда не увидел дневной свет.


End file.
